Jennine Wedge
Jennine Beaver (neé Wedge), born on January 29, 1988, is a studio owner and choreographer who began her dance training at Reign Dance Productions when she was 5 years old. Not long after, she became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company and began competing often. During her teenage years, Jennine attended Franklin Regional High School and was a member of the National Honors Society. Jennine was a 2006 ALDC alum and worked several professional dance jobs post-graduation and took online classes at the University of Pittsburgh to obtain a 4-year degree in Rehabilitation Sciences to prepare for a doctorate in Physical Therapy. She also obtained a ballet education at Point Park University in 2007. She eventually came back to teach and choreograph. In 2016, Jennine and fellow ALDC faculty member Rachael Thoma parted ways with the ALDC and opened their own studio in Pennsylvania, Dance Mechanics. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Note: For more information on these group numbers and more, please visit our Groups/Lines/Productions page. Titles Won * National Preteen Miss Dance Educators of America 2000 * Regional Teen Miss Dance Educators of America 2002 * National Teen Miss Dance Educators of America 2002 * Regional Young Senior Miss Dance Educators of America 2004 * Senior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2005 * National Senior Miss Stars of Tomorrow 2005 Runner-Up Titles * 2nd runner-up for Teen Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2003 * Regional NYCDA Senior Outstanding Dancer 2006 * 2nd runner-up for National Senior Miss Dance Educators of America 2006 Professional Credits Theater Choreography Credits Solos Nick Dobbs - “Mama’s Arms” - lyrical (2010) Nia Frazier - “Satan’s Little Lamb” - acrobatic (2010) Brooke Kosinski - “I’m Available” - musical theater (2013) Brooke Kosinski - “Beautiful Like Me” - musical theater (2014) Kassidy Leon - "Snowing" - acrobatic (2014) Kassidy Leon - "Let It Be Me" - lyrical (2015) Chloe Lukasiak - "I Like to Fuss" - musical theater (2010) Rylee Pratt - “Itsy Bitsy Spider” - acrobatic (2014) Anastasia Rose - "By the Beautiful Sea" - acrobatic (2012) Anastasia Rose - "Paper Moon" - acrobatic (2013) Anastasia Rose - "Chopsticks" - acrobatic (2014) Natalie Secola - "Body Language" - jazz (2010) Mariah Sullivan - “Bigger Isn’t Better” - acrobatic (2014) Keara Sweeney - “Defeated” - lyrical (2014) Alison Taylor - “Home” - lyrical (2015) Haley Vrolijk - “Anything Can Happen” - acrobatic (2015) Mackenzie Ziegler - “Daisy Chains” - acrobatic (2012) Mackenzie Ziegler - “Boys Like You” - acrobatic (2013) Mackenzie Ziegler - “California Adventure” - acrobatic (2013) Mackenzie Ziegler - “Old West” - acrobatic (2013) Mackenzie Ziegler - “Red” - acrobatic (2014) Duets “Abba Dabba Honeymoon” - acrobatic (2012) “Together Wherever We Go” - acrobatic (2013) “Big Finish” - acrobatic (2014) “What a Wonderful World” - acrobatic (2015) Groups “All That Jazz” - musical theater (2010) “Funhouse” - jazz (2010) “The Chicks” - jazz (2010) “Angels Among Us” - lyrical (2013) “Cotton Eyed Joe” - acrobatic (2013) “Man of La Mancha” - acrobatic (2013) “Toybox” - acrobatic (2014) “Beautiful World” - lyrical (2015) “I’m an Indian Too” - acrobatic (2015) Gallery Headshots BB3E85FD-BF47-4C1C-B283-C77593B8765F.jpeg IMG_7220.JPG|2004 CE30EB20-BAB5-4C3C-BA91-49E1D0C0144E.jpeg ALDC Photoshoots EBCC3326-6E1A-4CDF-A6A1-B5B9C2694729.jpeg|unknown (?) 35FA511B-AC33-44DE-BD01-8AA881079A7D.jpeg|unknown (?) B518F1B2-EF17-4741-A749-4271DEE7506D.jpeg|unknown (?) IMG_7211.JPG|2001 IMG_7207.JPG|“Black Magic” (2004) IMG_7477.JPG|2005 IMG_7478.JPG|2005 IMG_7717.JPG|2005 IMG_7718.JPG|2005 9F5B0B20-EE64-40D3-A05A-1E3FC2AEE7E6.jpeg B50ED283-0FB2-4202-A777-385AEBC8A850.jpeg 1A2498FF-D2A0-478F-8762-0E3595D24118.jpeg 2F0F2D74-6B8B-4ED5-83A6-69F0E18F5C2C.jpeg|unknown group (?) 145B4E8F-B15A-44C3-9DC7-35F131E2AE5A.jpeg|unknown hip hop group (2006) Title Winner Photoshoots IMG_7204.JPG|2nd runner-up for Teen Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2003 IMG_7719.JPG|Senior Miss Dance of PA 2005 3B681A87-770F-4357-88E4-15C408BD29A4.jpeg|Passing on Senior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania Backstage Photos F275800E-190C-4B83-B39D-F2B110C26EF9.jpeg|The “Hello Twelve” group backstage (2003) Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Alumni Category:Choreographers Category:Teachers Category:Regional Title Holders Category:National Title Holders Category:ALDC Class of 2006